1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to processing systems and, particularly, relates to a processing system for electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones have gradually evolved from voice service only into a multifunctional platform with video, data, entertainment, commerce, and payment functions. The baseband processor has failed to satisfy the need of the increasing multimedia applications. Thus, an application processor is included in mobile phones. The baseband processor may provide communication capabilities while the application processor may handle a range of other tasks such as providing user interfaces, multimedia application handling, and games application handling.
However, the display of a mobile phone is connected to the application processor but not the baseband processor. If the baseband processor and the display need to exchange image/video data, the baseband processor needs to send a transmitting request to the application processor firstly, then the application processor transmits image/video data to the display. The application processor needs not only to process tremendous workload of the image/video data, but also to exchange data with the display for the baseband processor. If the workload of the application processor oversteps the normal processing ability of the application processor, the temperature of the application processor will increase and the processing speed and the performance of the application processor will suffer.
What is needed, therefore, is a processing system to overcome the above mentioned problems.